Stefan and Lexi
The relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Lexi Branson, they were the best friends, every time they saw each other they would have fun and catch up. Early History In 1864, Lexi met young and new vampire Stefan Salvatore who tried to feed on her, unable to distinguish his kind from human. Discovering that Stefan was a ripper, meaning he only fed and hunt, losing his humanity, Lexi took it upon herself to help Stefan get back as much as possible of his humanity, generally by not turning his feelings off, succeeding eventually. Lexi found Stefan, now back to his ripper ways in April 1922 before getting him off human blood around 1935. They would spend every birthday of his together, once attending a Bon Jovi concert, where they were, unbeknownst to them, watched by Stefan's ex, Katherine Pierce. Season One Lexi returns to Mystic Falls for Stefan's 162nd birthday, trying to renew her relationship with Stefan. Later however, she meets Elena at his house and tells Stefan that he has some serious explaining to do about the look like girlfriend Elena Gilbert to Katherine Pierce. On that night, Damon frames Lexi for the death of a local boy and the police apprehend Lexi. She is later on staked by Damon and dies before she can attack the sheriff and/or reveal his secret. Season Two In The Dinner Party, Stefan and Elena are at the Gilbert lake house and Elena reads Johnathan Gilbert's past diaries. While reading the diaries, Johnathan writes about after the vampires have supposedly been burned in the fire set on Fell's Church. While he was having dinner with Honoria Fell and Thomas Fell, he heard something outside of his house and decided to investigate. It was a newly turned Stefan Salvatore looking for revenge on Katherine. While reading this, Elena asked Stefan why he did this. Stefan explained how he was a ripper and how he just fed on everything and didn't care about getting caught. But then one day, while feeding on war victims, he saw a hooded figure. Curious on who was under it, he decided to feed on the m. When he tried to feed on the person, it was revealed that it was Lexi Branson or back then, "Alexia Branson". After she saw that Stefan was a ripper, she helped him get off of human blood and make him realize that killing is not the only way that vampires live their lives. Season Three In Ghost World, Elena tried to get Jeremy to contact Lexi since Jeremy was a medium, but was unsuccessful. Lexi then appeared to Stefan and told him to snap out of it, and as a result, smashed his head into a car. She then locked him where Caroline was locked up by her father in The Hybrid and The End of The Affair. Lexi attempts to get Stefan's humanity back by taking away all the blood from his body, but doesn't have enough time because Bonnie sends all the ghosts away. Before she leaves, Lexi tells Elena that Stefan is still in there and that she just has to try to get the ripper part of him away, so he can return to himself being the loving, caring and non-human drinking blood vampire he was. Gallery Lexistefan.jpg Normal VD215a 0141b.jpg Normal VD215a 0169b.jpg Normal VD215a 0174b.jpg Stefan-And-Lexi-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11370711-265-400.jpg Very-old-friends 332x500.jpg Stefan-and-Lexi-stefan-salvatore-16780358-500-282.gif lexi-and-stefan_500x332.jpg Stefan-and-Lexi-stefan-and-lexi-11402862-800-531.jpg Stefan-and-Lexi-stefan-salvatore-17396815-500-282.gif tumblr_lgsn58T9RO1qg8s8io1_500.gif tumblr_lguwmwScJy1qfw4q0o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpnx95lR3y1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lqyp7nRgyQ1qhmo24.png tumblr_ltufe6CVtd1qmr2hko1_250.gif tumblr_lgu1l7zlY01qbr5s3o1_500.gif tumblr_lmcm5wNfMA1qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_lsm7c0rUgT1qjjsy2o1_500.jpg tumblr_ltreuohVA71r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_ltxpd3Mojz1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lxkc3fU9bd1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lykeli29YS1r2nvcyo1_400.gif tumblr_lyqcfgCnTL1r2nvcyo1_500.gif tumblr_m14fy1UWQg1qk8353o1_500.jpg Trivia *Lexi is 234 years older than Stefan. *Lexi returned from the dead briefly in Ghost World to help Stefan get off his bloodlust and tell Elena what to do to help him. See Also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship